


the breath i saw was not my own

by dyinqstar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Other, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, depressed Chara, haha wHoops, maybe i'll make a happier one next time, sorry about this, sorry if i made you cry ahh, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and then i saw him,<br/>torch in hand.<br/>he laid it out,<br/>what he had planned.<br/>and then i said,<br/>"i'll take the grave, please just send them on my way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the breath i saw was not my own

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning ; suicide, self harm, suicidal thoughts  
> if you can handle it, i hope you enjoy !!

"this is it," chara muttered, gritting their teeth. "no one will miss me." tears stained their hoodie sleeve as they left wide cuts on their wrist with the blade they had in their hand. they laughed dryly, watching the blood pour from their skin. a wide smile crept across their blank face as they gathered the blood on their other hand, rubbing it with satisfaction.

chara sneaked out of their room to get a paper towel from downstairs. it was dark, and asriel had already gone to bed as well as frisk. "they might reset anyway, so time to experience death at its finest done by myself, right?" they blinked, their face still a little wet from the tears that had fallen down their cheeks. soon enough they were in the kitchen, and had grabbed a paper towel. they wiped the blood off their wrists and fingers, throwing it in the trashcan nearby.

"now it's time to pull out the rope," they rasped, still smiling. they couldn't wait to end their sad waste of a repetitive existence. and maybe frisk or asriel or someone will find them dead in their room. but it doesn't matter. frisk will reset no matter what, if one of their friends die. chara didn't really care, though. because they've already seen everybody die. and they didn't do anything but attempt at avenging asriel and their parents. but they failed and died as well. eh, at least it was expected. frisk was probably gonna kill everyone again after this anyway, right?

they pulled out a fairly long rope. "perfect," they whispered to themself, taking the rope upstairs with them ever-so-quietly. creaking the door open and closing it without turning the light on, chara wrapped the rope around a small hook on the ceiling. (convenient, huh? this rest must've been intentional!) they stuck their head slowly through an open hole, tightening it as it became a noose. chara felt their feet began to rise from the ground. this was the end for sure. they felt their heart start beating faster and faster, but still got slower and slower. breaths became shallower as the time passed. they felt it getting hotter in the room for some reason; why were they getting anxious about this?

chara's eyes began to look hazy and the left started to glow bright red, hot bubbly air rising from it. their other eye began to turn greyish-red-brown as well, breaths getting shallower. suddenly, they snapped out of it! "ack- help! help!" they began to cry, but their voice was becoming more softer and more like a hack or cough due to the tightening noose. "please! help! i'm dying i'm dying i'm fucking dying! i'm so scared i'm so scared help please!" their shrill hack cries began to get a little louder, but no one heard them. with all the breath and strength they had in them and their dying soul, they let out the loudest scream they could manage. chara's eyes glazed and glowed quite harshly still, as they squirmed looking around their room for, most likely, the last time.

they heard footsteps. it was frisk. "char- oh my god! OH MY GOD!" tears suddenly streamed down the smaller human's face as they shook and panicked. "chara what are you doing?! i'm- i'm gonna save you!" running towards them, chara grabbed their hand.

"frisk.." they breathed, "do not save me. you've saved enough." frisk sobbed, coughing on their tears every now and then. "chara! chara, no! i'm not gonna let you kill yourself!"

"reset as you wish," chara smiled, their left eye no longer glowing. "i'll be waiting for you, just like Him." the cries from frisk grew fainter as chara's eyesight became blurry. they weren't breathing anymore. everything had blacked out. it was now an eternal sleep, no dreams. no nightmares. just sleep. forever and ever.

there was no lord; no devil; no christ. all this faith that had made chara keep going was gone. it wasn't worth it. everything had died as soon as they died. so this is why frisk didn't want them to die, because they knew exactly what would happen.

"i'm sorry," chara whispered. they weren't finished, though. before everything was over, they had uttered one last whisper:

"i began understand why god died."

and then they walked away with a jar in their hand.

a glowing red soul with determination shone inside it, kind of like... a guiding light.

see you next timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucks; i just felt like writing somethin like this.


End file.
